


coda of the ringz

by Skyuni123



Series: Brokenwood Fic Week, Feb 2018 [5]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Episode: s03e01 The Black Widower, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: Billy Franks, and the Lord of the Ringz job.(Billy Franks is the dude with the elf ears.)(Episode tag forThe Black Widower.(Day 5 of brokenwoodfanpage'sfic week!





	coda of the ringz

Ray Neilson was a conman, and he wasn't even a very good one.

 

Billy Franks knew this, had known it ever since he was twelve and was sold watered-down golden syrup instead of honey by the older man, but he couldn't say no.

 

Neilson’s ‘Lord of the Ringz’ tour was awful, verging on  _ really  _ illegal, but it was one of the best acting gigs that Brokenwood had. 

 

His boyfriend had warned him against it, had expressly said it was a Bad Idea (he was a lawyer, of course he would), but Billy couldn’t let the job go.

 

He’d take a few rounds of swordfighting with Nigel Medlock and the ruin of his favourite childhood series just for the applause. 

 

And the money. 

 

Ray Neilson might be a scumbag at times, but at least he paid well. 

 

Billy thought the worst thing to come out of the job would be potentially being sued by Peter Jackson.

He didn’t expect the dead body. 

 

Damn Brokenwood. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumblr ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)


End file.
